Don't Mess With Me
by brightdawn56
Summary: Dark Italy and 2p Italy capture 1ps and use their blood to summon 2ps. They have dark intentions, read to find out more! (Human names used.) Rated T just to be safe. The story is so much better than the summery.
1. Prologue

_No one understands._

_No one even cares._

_Not even Holy Rome understood._

_I'll make them pay._

_I'll do it._

_And they'll finally realize the mistake they made._

_They'll look into my eyes and their world will crumble._

Italy opened his eyes, they were fuschia, "Thank you, Luciano, for opening my eyes."


	2. Chapter 1 The 2ps

Italy debated whether or not he wanted to make the call. _Come now, Feliciano, you want me to be able to help you right?_

"S-Si." Italy picked up his IPhone off of his desk and called England. It rang four times before the Brit finally picked up. _Took you long enough, _Italy thought to himself.

"Hello?"

"Ve~ hi, England!" Italy replied in his annoyingly loud, and energetic voice.

"Oh, hi Italy, did you want something?"

"Yeah! I heard Japan talking to Germany about something but he wouldn't tell me what it was when I asked him." He said pouting slightly, "He said something 2p..."

England didn't answer, "Ve~ England? Are you there?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, it's just that 2ps are very dangerous and I'm wondering why Japan would be talking about them." England said concerned.

"So what are they?" Italy asked innocently.

England hesitated, "Well, first of all, they are the opposites of the nations that you already know. They live in a 2p world that we can't get to. In turn, they can't get here."

"Ve~ Why is it so bad for them to come here?"

England shuddered, it was so bad that Italy could hear it over the phone. "Most of them are blood thirsty and very dangerous."

"Ok..." Italy said dropping the subject. "So is it possible for them to come to our world?"

"Why do you want to know?" England asked suspiciously.

Italy raised up his spare hand up in defense even though England would never see it. "Well if they are as dangerous as you said then I'm worried that Japan wants to bring one into this world. He's been a bit off lately and I'm worried about him!"

England hesitated, trying to decide if Italy was telling the truth. "Ok..."

"I want to make sure he's not doing anything 2p related but I don't know what _is _2p related." Italy said.

"Fine, to summon your 2p, and note you can only summon _your_ 2p, you need a portal to the 2p world. It's very complicated magic and you need a portal in each world." He paused, "And unfortunately, they are impossible to destroy."

Italy cocked his head, "Does that mean you have one?"

"W-What makes you think that?"

"Well, if you didn't, you wouldn't know that it couldn't be destroyed." He said rationally.

"... Are you ok Italy, you aren't acting like yourself?"

Italy realized that he wasn't putting on his idiot act and he quickly covered up his real personality, "Ve~ Everything is fine! You know how sometimes conversations turn in weird directions. Like once I asked Germany if he wanted Pasta, and he said no so I asked him if he didn't like pasta and he said no he just didn't want it then I asked if he hated me and I started crying and he told me story about a pig and a turkey. Then-"

"Ok! Ok, I get it." Italy smiled at how well he had covered up him unusual behavior. "If you must know then I do have one, and frankly so does my 2p."

"Veeee~ Can I see it?"

England was was taken aback by the sudden interest, "S-Sure, I guess."

"Yay! I'll come over right away!" Italy immediately hung up and smiled widely.

"Looks like you get to come to my world, Luciano." Italy said as he began to giggle. He blinked, turning his eyes golden-brown again, dismissing Luciano from his conscience.

England was shocked that Italy had hung up on him so abruptly. _Perhaps he was so excited to come over that he forgot he was talking to me. _England managed to convince himself that, that was why Italy hung up and he continued making his scones.

A hour later there was a knock on England's door. England was shocked as he was so consumed in his cooking that he had forgot that Italy was coming over. He wiped his hand on a towel and went to answer the door.

Italy waited outside the door quietly replaying his plan to himself in his head. England opened the door and Italy quickly put on his stupid, happy face. "Ve~ I'm here! Can I see the portal now?" He said overly excitedly.

"Um, yeah sure." England stepped aside it let Italy in and closed the door behind him. "It's in my basement." England said as he began walking to the door under his stairs that lead to yet another fleet of stairs that went down. He walked down and Italy followed close behind quietly.

They came up to a hallway that was about 100 feet long. England walk to the very last door and opened the door revealing a small room. The room was empty with the exception of a shelf containing several ingredients and one cauldron full of a bright red liquid inside.

"This is a portal?" Italy asked.

"Yes,"

"That's all I needed to know." Suddenly, Italy pulled a knife out of his sleeve, pinned England on the wall, and held the knife to his throat.

"What the hell are you doing!" England asked gasping for air slightly.

Italy smiled a dangerous smile, "Thanks for the portal, now I need to know how to activate it."

"Release me now!" England tried to push Italy off of him but Italy was too strong. "And when the hell did you get so strong!?"

Italy pushed the knife further into England's neck, "I'm sorry?"

England gagged slightly, he stared at Italy in rage a moment before giving in, "You need the blood of the 2p you are trying to bring over."

Italy smiled, "I'm glad you understand who's in charge." Italy grabbed handcuffs out of his pocket and quickly cuffed England to the shelf.

Italy walked over to the cauldron and held his arm over it. He made a quick shallow cut on his arm, but enough so that there was blood on the knife. He flicked the knife and his blood dripped into cauldron. The portal immediately began to glow brightly.

He turned back to England who was trying to get out of the cuffs but was failing miserably, "Luciano should be here soon, after that I won't need you."

England glared back at him but there was obvious fear in his eyes. Italy grabbed a rag off of the shelf and wiped his knife clean, soon after he wiped his arm. Eventually the portal turned neon pink and a figure began to climb out of it.

He had brown hair, slightly tinted red, and fuschia eyes. He wore a beige military suit with a black undershirt and tie. He climbed out of the cauldron and dusted himself off. Once he was out the portal stopped glowing and returned to it's original bright red state.

"Good work, Feliciano." He said.

"Luciano..." England hissed under his breath.

"Of course," Italy looked to England, "Now, what to do with this one." He said coldly.

"Well, first we bring Oliver over to replace him, then you can do whatever you want with him." Luciano said with a smile.

Italy could see the fear build up in his eyes and laughed. He walked up to England and brought his knife to his arm, "I'll just need a little blood," Italy made a deep gash on England's arm and dripped the blood into the cauldron as England struggled to hold back a scream.

The portal began to glow again and Luciano leaned against the wall, waiting for Oliver to appear. Italy then wiped the blood off of his knife again and threw the rag that England. He chuckled as he watched England try to push the rag onto his open wound. He eventually managed to position the rag on his wound and he glared nervously at both Italys.

The portal glowed neon pink and a character similar to England came out of the cauldron. He had sky blue eyes and a dark vest accompanied by a pink undershirt and blue bowtie. He had a wide smile on his face that was more inviting that threatening.

"Ah, thank you much!" He said energetically, then he looked at his 1p, "Oh! Artie, how do you do!"

England just stared at him, "How the hell do you think I'm doing?"

Oliver continued to smile, "Shame on you, you shouldn't swear like that."

Luciano rolled his eyes, "You do realize that, that is his normal vocabulary and you will be filling in for him, right?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Luciano rolled his eyes again, "Oh boy,"

"I refuse to swear!" Oliver said firmly.

"Let's talk about this later!" Italy said. "For now, what are we going to do with him?" He said, nodding towards England "I mean, I would kill him but he might be useful to us later on."

"Can't we just leave him here?" Luciano asked.

"No, his brothers come over sometimes to do magic," Italy explained, "And Oliver can't explain why there's another England here. Not to mention the fact that they will already be suspicious since Oliver won't be swearing." Oliver pouted quietly to this but didn't comment.

"How about your place? You live alone right?"

"That'll work, even though I'm not too thrilled to have someone in my basement."

"It'll just have to do." All three nations walked up to England, and he just stared back.

_It feels like I'm looking at three 2ps, but what hurts the most, is that I know I'm not._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry if it's sucky, this is my first fic. Also I hope that last part made sense, it's supposed to mean that sweet and innocent Italy is acting like a 2p. And I'm not sure where I am going with this story so any advice would be great. Reviews?**_  
_


	3. Chapter 2 Broken

Italy drove back to his place with Luciano in the passenger seat and England in the back seat. Not a word was spoken the whole way there. When Italy pulled into the driveway, he got out of the car and practically dragged England out. He grabbed him by the arm and led him to the basement in his home.

Just as Italy was about to leave him in there, "Just what do you plan to do with me?"

Italy smirked, "Absolutely nothing, as long as you are quiet, I will give you whatever you ask for. Just until we decide to reveal ourselves to the rest of the world. Just be a good boy and you'll be out of here in no time." He was about to leave but then turned around to say one last thing, "Being good also includes doing whatever we need you to do." With that he spun around and left.

Italy walked into his living room where Luciano was waiting for him. "So, as we capture nations, we can bring their 2ps into this world." Luciano said, "Is there anyone you want first?"

Italy thought for a moment as he sat himself down across from Luciano, "America, it's not that I want this 2p, but I want him out of the picture. He could be a real threat later on if we don't pin him down now."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Luciano thought, "There's a problem though, while Oliver looks a lot like your England and can blend in well, Al looks almost nothing like your America." Luciano pointed out, "Al has brown hair and sunglasses and I understand that your America is blond with reading glasses."

"I suppose he can say he's trying a new look." Luciano was not quite convinced. "In my world America is an idiot so it is the kind of thing he would do."

"Fine," Luciano tried to begin thinking of a plan but was unsuccessful, "So, how are we going to capture him?"

For the next hour they created a simple yet effective plan that would lure America into their grasps. After that they went to be to prepare for the World Meeting the following day.

Oliver woke up early to be the first one to the meeting. Italy had called him last night and told his the plan. He had full intentions of fulfilling his role and running the meeting like normal, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. When he got to the meeting place in London, he began making coffee and tea, as he was told to be Italy. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

By now, Japan, China, Sweden, Liechtenstein, and France had arrived. Oliver tensed up slightly as Italy told him that he had to act like he hated France. He knew that this would be difficult because he was good friends with 2p France. Luckily for him, all France said was "Bonjour," then he sat down.

Finally, when everyone arrived at the meeting Germany stood up to begin it, "If you wish to speak, you will raise your hand, but not in a way that mocks my countries past. Each speech will be kept under 10 minutes. Our first topic will be Global Warming."

The meeting was quiet at first but it quickly turned into an argument between all of the nations. After Germany couldn't take it anymore, he call a break and most of the nations went to the food table. Oliver walked up America who was now stuffing hamburgers into his mouth.

"So America," He was acting slightly nervous as he was told to, "How would you like you get a drink with me after the meeting?"

America was so shocked that he stopped stuffing his mouth, then a big smile appeared on his face, "Sure thing, England! Wow, it's been forever since you invited me to a drink!"

"Thanks," Oliver went back to his seat and the meeting began again. After two more hours of the nations arguing and Germany yelling, the meeting finally ended.

America and Oliver met outside and (somehow) America was still eating burgers. "There's a new bar by my place that I wanted to try out, you can just follow my car."

"Whatever dude, let's just get some drinks, that meeting was BORING." The two of them drive to the bar and walk in. Immediately, America notices that the bar is completely empty no customers, no bartenders, no nothing.

"Where is everyone?" America asked.

"Oh, well, I know the bartender and he said that we could have the place to ourselves tonight. Hope that's ok?"

"Yeah! I've never been in an empty bar before, this is cool!"

"I'll go get some drinks, what do you want?"

"Just get me anything that'll get me drunk,"

Oliver nodded and entered the wine cellar where he filled one glass with hard beer and another with water. He looked behind him to make sure that America wasn't behind him, then he took a small bottle of clear liquid and put it in the beer.

Oliver came back out giving the beer to America and taking a seat next to him.

"Thanks," America said, he turned on the TV in the corner of the bar to american football and was watching intently. He took a big gulp of beer and Oliver took a sip of his water. "What are you drinking?"

"White wine," Oliver answered.

America's vision started to get blurry, "What did you give me, it's really strong..." He tried to stand up but he began wobbling around.

"Oh, just a drug, you wanted to get wasted right?" Oliver said innocently. America collapsed, he was still conscious though. Oliver smiled evilly, "A drug that knocks you cold."

America's eye's widened just as he fell unconscious. Oliver's smile widened and he walked outside to retrieve Italy and Luciano who were waiting. They were both leaning against the wall and they smiled evilly when Oliver walked out.

They all walked back in and Luciano searched America for his car keys. Italy cuffed him just to be safe and they dragged him into his own car. They all drove to England's house(Italy in his own car, Oliver in England's, and Luciano in America's) and along the way America woke up.

"What the hell?!" He was in the back seat and he look at who was driving. "Italy?"

Luciano kept his eyes on the road, "So you're awake, that was quick."

"Italy, what's going on?"

Luciano got mad at this, "I'm not Italy you idiot!"

America was confused, he checked for Italy's curl. _It's on the right side of his head for him to be Italy. _"Then who are you?"

Luciano ignored him and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" America pouted.

"He's awake," Luciano said through the phone.

"Already?" Oliver said. "But what I gave him would knock out a bull for a week!"

"Well it obviously not strong enough."

"Alright, I'll call and tell Italy."

"Ciao."

America stared at him, "What's going on who-ever-you-are?"

"Luciano,"

"What?"

"I got a name idiot and it's Luciano."

"Cool," He said un-enthusiastically, "So what the hell is going on!"

"Damn it! Shut up until we get the England's house!"

"England's house?"

Luciano swiftly threw a knife behind him and it embed itself into the leather centimeters from America's head. "I said shut up," He hissed.

America was taken aback by this and for the first time since he woke up, he realized that he was handcuffed. He thought nothing of it because he knew he had super strength that would easily break the chain. But when he pulled and the chain didn't snap he freaked out.

Luciano noticed this and decided to humor himself, "Incase you're wondering, the knockout drug wasn't the only one we gave you. Oliver made a drug specifically for you, or for your strength anyway." Luciano chuckled and continued driving.

America was absolutely stunned. He didn't say another word the whole way to England's house. He continued to stare down at his hands that wouldn't do what they could have done just an hour before.

Luciano was the last to get to England's house so America could see Italy and Oliver leaning against the wall, waiting. _Italy? England?_

Luciano got out of the car and opened the door for America. This was the first time that he got a good look at Luciano's face, he was shocked when he saw how much like Italy he looked. His heart sank when he saw Luciano dropped a knife out of his sleeve and into his hand before pulling him out of the car. Luciano held his arm and lead him over to the other's.

America was beyond confusion at this point, "I-Italy?"

Although he was addressing Italy, Luciano responded, "I thought I told you to shut up." Luciano pushed the knife into America's back and he winced. He was mortified, for the first time in his life, he was afraid of something, or someone that is. They brought him to the portal and Oliver checked it to make sure it was still working. When he nodded Luciano, still holding onto America's arm, tried to take some blood from him but he flailed around, avoiding the knife.

Italy soon got annoyed and pushed America to the wall as he had done to England and hissed at him, "Quit fucking around and hold still." There was hatred in Italy's eyes and this made America freeze up in fright. Italy removed a knife from his own sleeve and sliced America's flesh open. He winced and almost fell when Italy let go of him.

Italy put the blood into the portal and waited for their next recruit to arrive. America slid down the wall and sat with his arms around his knees. He stared at nothing, still trying to comprehend what had just happened to him.

Something coming out of the portal caught his attention, he looked up and stared at _him_ coming out of the portal. Well, at least it looked mostly like him, he had shades in his dark brown hair and was wearing his aviator jacket and a white undershirt.

Once he was out of the portal he said, "Sup, dudes."

"Hello," Oliver said brightly.

"Good to see you, Al, this is my 1p, Feliciano," Pointing towards Italy who was smirking, "And this is your 1p, Alfred."

America immediately got his voice back, "Why are you calling us by our human names?"

This obviously displeased the 2ps, "Because I can." Luciano hissed.

"Damn," Italy said, "Calm down, Luci, he can't help being stupid."

"I've noticed," He mumbled back.

Al walked up to America studying his 1p, America retracted slightly in fear, "This is who I have to be? Shouldn't be too hard."

"He's not normally like that," Italy said, "I'll brief you on it later. For now, do you think you can find his home?"

"I should be able too."

"Good," Italy tossed him America's keys, "And remember, you dyed your hair while you were drunk and you thought the shades suited the hair better."

"Got it," He began to walk out of the room, "Peace out, dudes."

"Ciao," Italy said, "Ok, now Oliver, I'll call you later, stay here for now. Luciano, grab him, we're going home." Luciano nodded and lifted America off of his feet. They brought him to the car and put him in the back. Italy got into the driver's seat and Luciano in the passenger's.

* * *

**Sorry if America is totally out of character but i think that anyone who experienced what he did would act the same. And I'm sorry but it get's worse later on. Also, in case you were wondering, I don't plan for this fic to have a happy ending. Hehehe... Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 Operation Frustrate

**Thank you so much those of you who reviewed, and those of you who faved and followed. I wasn't sure about this fic at first but now I have high hopes for it. And I will most likely be updating this story very often, depending on how motivated I am. And right now I amd on a roll! And sorry again if America is totally out of character. **

* * *

They were halfway to Italy's house when America Couldn't hold it in anymore, he was scared to get on either of their bad sides but he wanted answers. "What is going on!"

Luciano glared back at him but Italy put a hand on his shoulder calming him down. "You don't need to know that," Italy said calmly, "All you need to know is that Al is going to play America for a while and you are going to stay quiet and stay away from people for a while."

"Who is Al, why does he look like me? And while we're at it why does this person look like you?"

Luciano took a deep breath, seriously annoyed with the rambling American. "He's your 2p, your opposite if you will." Italy said. "And this is my 2p."

"Why are th-" America saw Luciano take a knife out of his sleeve and immediately shut up. He wasn't sure who he was more afraid of, Luciano got angry easily but when Italy got angry it's scary.

"Now Luci, was that really necessary?" Italy asked calmly.

"He's giving me a headache." Luciano complained.

"And you think he's not giving me one." Again, completely calm.

"I can't wait to finally get rid of him."

America almost cried at this, assuming the worst, "W-What?"

Italy chuckled, "Don't worry, we won't kill you. In fact, you might call it pampering. As long as you're good of course."

America still wasn't convinced, but at the same time he wasn't stupid enough to speak up again.(weird right?) So the rest of the ride was silent.

When they got to Italy's house and went inside Luciano asked for the aspirin and Italy brought America to the basement. After locking the door behind him, he took off America's handcuffs, but still didn't release his arm. Italy walked him over to one of the rooms and opened the door.

"You've got a roommate, England." Behind the door was England lying on a bed looking up. He looked at the door curiously.

His expression immediately became furious, "America!" He said standing up. Italy let go of America and leaned against the door frame to enjoy the show.

England was yelling at America, "How the hell did they get you! And why the hell did you let them get you!" England stared at him for a second, then moved his eyes to America's arm. He grabbed America's arm to get a better look. America winced as he pull his sleeve up. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! You let them summon another 2p!?"

By now Italy was laughing hard and both nations looked at him. Italy gain control of his laughter, "Go on," he giggled.

England pointed at the door, "You said anything I want."

Italy held his hands up, "Fine, fine. Have fun." He said closing the door as he left.

The two nations stood there and stared for a while, then America broke the ice.

"What is going on?" He asked shakily.

England sighed and sat on the bed, motioning for America to sit next to him.

"To put it simply, Italy has turned dark and he is summoning evil nations to pick off all of us one by one."

America took a moment to soak it in, "So... then why am I one of the first?"

"Probably because you were a threat, they want to pick off all of the big bad countries before they are discovered. And judging by the way you are acting, I'm guessing they broke you."

America laughed somewhat, "I guess so... When did Italy turn?"

"I don't know, but he's definitely not the Italy we knew."

America paused and stared at his shaking hands, "I-I think I'm scared of him."

England rubbed his back compassionately, "Calm down, here you're safe as long as you behave. Or so they say."

"What are you talking about?"

"As long as you don't cause trouble and do what they say, they will get us whatever we want." England explained.

He furrowed his brows, "What do we have to do?"

"Well they haven't asked me to do anything so far, though I'm assuming that they suppressed your strength with a drug?" America nodded. "Then you will likely have to take that same drug regularly."

"Why?" He pouted.

"Because they are afraid of you." America looked confused by this, "You are one of the most powerful nations and they want you out of the picture." They sat in silence for another minute, then England asked the one question burning in his mind.

"So, no one has caught on them yet huh?" America shook his head. "This is really bad..."

Italy walked into his living room where Luciano was waiting for him. "Next, now that he's out of the way, Operation: Frustrate." Both Italys grinned evilly.

"But aren't there other strong countries in your world?" Luciano asked concerned.

"I could think of a few, but they would not crack as easily as America did."

"Like who?"

"Russia, Germany, and some of the Nordics."

Luciano laughed somewhat, "I think Germany would crack easier than America if he saw your face." He began to giggle as he imagined the scene.

Italy giggled too, "That's probably true... But I want to watch him suffer as our plan goes down. I want to see his face when he is surrounded by all of us."

They discussed their plan and a multitude of other things(Don't go thinking they were talking about the weather, no, it was darker than that.) until midnight, when they left the house to... well I'll just tell you now.

"Where's the bathroom?" America yelled.(That had nothing to do with the story by the way.)

The Italys drove first to south Italy, they drove through the country for a while before Luciano spotted something. "Here," He said.

Italy pulled off of the road and put the car in park. He looked over the family farm that he had stopped at. They went into the house and located the bedrooms. The whole family looked so peaceful... so peaceful covered in blood. Italy and Luciano wiped their knives clean and walked back to the car.

Next they drove to Spain and did the same thing. And the same at France, Germany, Poland, and Austria. They smiled evilly the whole way home, Luciano was covered in blood, but Italy was much more careful and only got a few drops on his shirt.

Italy looked at Luciano, then at his seat, "You're cleaning the blood out of my car,"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going out with Germany in a couple days, I still have to act like me remember?"

"Right, well how the hell am I supposed to get out blood stains?"

"I suggest that you clean it before it dries."

"Fine," Italy pulled up to his house and got out of the car, he walked in the house and proceeded to change his shirt.

Luciano took a quick shower and started cleaning Italy's car. Luciano was lucky that Italy's seats were red, so he needed to do very little to clean the blood.

The next morning, at 10 o'clock, Italy made breakfast for America and England and brought it down to them. Along with America's breakfast was a glass of water and a pill. He opened the door and saw England curled up in a ball on the floor with the blankets tight around him. Since he was lying right next to the bed, it looked like he had fallen out at one point. America was spread out on the bed, taking up the entire space.

Italy rolled his eyes, "Get up!" The two stirred and realized that Italy was standing above them, they both tensed up and waited for Italy to speak. "It's 10 already, what are you two still doing asleep?" He said setting the food down on the desk.

"It's not like we have an alarm clock down here," England said coldly.

Italy rolled his eyes again, "I guess I'll get you one," Then he handed the glass of water and pill to America, "Take it,"

America looked at the pill, "What is it?"

"Just take it before I let Luciano down here," Italy threatened, "He's been dying to get his hands on you." Italy smirked.

America shuddered and continued to look at the pill, he looked back at Italy then took the pill. When Italy made sure that the pill wasn't still in his mouth he finally left.

"What was that all about?" America asked.

"I'm guessing that it was the drug to suppress your strength." England said, poking at the breakfasts made for them. It was two plates of pancakes and two small cups of syrup.

America immediately perked up, "Ooooo, food!"


	5. Chapter 4 Addio, Mio Caro Fratello

Spain woke up with a pain in his back. He looked to his side and saw Romano laying awake next to him. His leg was shaking slightly and Spain could tell that he was in pain as well. Romano looked at Spain, they were thinking the same thing. _Some of their people were killed last night._

France woke up with an awful ache in his belly, "Oui, this didn't come from my food." He didn't want to admit it to himself but he knew it was true. _Some of my people were killed last night._

Germany woke up with a major headache as he tried to remember what he had done the previous night to get one. "I didn't do anything out of the ordinary last night, that means..." It was hard for him to say out loud. _Some of my people were killed last night._

Poland woke up with a sore arm, he looked around. "Pony!" He called. His pony came into the room and Poland began stroking him. "Pony, this wasn't because I slept on my arm was it?" _Some of my people were killed last night._

Austria woke up with his head resting on piano keys. His chest was throbbing and Hungary was looking at him concerned. "You looked really pained in your sleep," She said. "I think something happened." He replied. _Some of my people must have been killed last night._

All 5 of those nations called an emergency meeting. There was a bit of confusion at first but they managed to get everyone to come to a meeting in Germany. Every country arrived by noon and Germany, like always, led the meeting.

"So, last night, there were killings in Spain, South Italy, France, Poland, Austria, and my own country. We don't know if all of these killing are connected or not but is definitely a problem that we need to resolve."

"Why are we here if this doesn't involve us?" Oliver asked, though he was just putting on a show, he knew all too well what happened last night.

"For all we know the killer could be coming after your country next!" Romano yelled.

Oliver held his hands up in defence. Germany shook his head, "Despite how rudely it was stated, that's true, we don't know if this person or persons will continue killing in other areas."

"Dudes! It's alright, cuz I'm the Hero and I'm going to find the killer!" Al said in a surprisingly accurate hero voice. He had been confronted by every nation so far about his new appearance and he gave them all the same answer. _I dyed my hair when I was drunk and I just thought that this outfit looked good with my new hair._

Pretty much everyone in the conference room rolled their eyes at his comment and the meeting continued as if he had not said a word.

By the end of the meeting, most countries bordering the attacked ones agreed to keep and eye out while the rest of the countries simply stayed neutral.

When Germany finally let everyone go, Oliver and Al drove to Italy's house to have a meeting of their own. When they all go there, they sat in the living room to discuss their next move.

"Everyone is cautious now but that's not good enough," Italy smirked, "Let's make them afraid of their own shadows."

Luciano already knew what was next, "We need to kill a nation,"

"I thought that wasn't possible," Al said, "Not without killing all of their citizens that is."

"Actually, I have a poison that when it enters a nation's blood stream, makes every one of their citizens drop dead." Oliver said evilly.

All four of them chuckled at the thought. "Ooo, let me kill someone," Luciano said, "I'm sick of being stuck in this house all day."

"No, I need to do this one myself," Italy said, "I'm going to have fun with this kill." He began to laugh evilly as the other's leaned in to hear the nation's name. When they did, they too began to laugh.

The next morning, Germany called Italy and said that he wasn't feeling well enough to hang out that day. Italy pretended to pout and eventually Germany hung up on him. Italy smiled, his plan had worked perfectly.

Italy the dialed his brother.

"Ciao?"

"Ve! Ciao fratello! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything today anyway. Why don't you come over here, Spain will be out all day so we'll have his house to ourselves."

"Yay! Thank you fratello! I'll be over right away! Ciao!"

"Ciao,"

Italy hung up and slipped on white gloves before he left. An hour later he arrived at Spain's estate and knocked on the door. It took longer that he expected for Romano to open the door but that was probably because he was limping from Italy's attack the previous night.

As soon as Romano opened the door, Italy threw himself onto Romano. "Ciao, Fratello!"

"Hey, get off of me!" Romano yelled.

Italy let go of his brother, "Sorry fratello, can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever." Romano stepped aside to let Italy in and closed the door behind him.

Around noon, Italy got hungry. "Hey fratello?" Italy asked.

"Hm."

"Can we go out and get some lunch?"

"I don't know, it was hard enough to walk to the door,"

"Come on fratello, it'll be fun!"

"Fine," He said finally giving in.

"Yay!" They both got into Italy's car and Italy began driving towards and alley way where Luciano was waiting for them.

They got to the alley and Italy stopped the car, Romano was confused, "Where are we? I don't see a restaurant here, I don't see anyone here."

Italy ignored his brother and opened the passenger side window. "Why are you opening the window if we are just going to get out of th-"

Romano was cut off by Luciano reaching his hand through the window, placing a white rag over Romano's mouth. Romano struggled and looked to his brother for help. Italy gave him an evil smile and Romano passed out.

Luciano proceeded in cuffing him and stuffing him in the back seat. Italy then drove to England's house.

Romano, like America, woke up much sooner than he should of. He sat up and and tried to rub his aching head. When both of his hands moved up instead of just one of them he looked at his hands.

"Why the hell am I handcuffed?!" He yelled.

Luciano looked behind him and saw Romano awake and staring at his hands. "I guess drugs don't work as well on nations as they do on humans." Luciano commented.

"I guess not," Italy replied.

"Italy, what the hell is going on?" Romano yelled.

"Why did we keep him alive again?" Luciano said rubbing his head.

"What? Fratello, what the hell is he talking about?"

"Because I want him to see what I am doing," Italy replied, ignoring his brother.

"ITALY!"

Italy slammed on the brakes and glared at his brother angrily, "What?" He asked harshly.

This outburst shock Romano and he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. When he did, he was yelling, "What the hell is going on?"

"You have the honor of being a sacrifice so that I can accomplish my goal." Italy replied.

Luciano smirked, "In other words, you are going to die."

Any normal person in the _world_ right now would be scared and confused, but, come on now, we're talking about Romano here, he's going to get angry.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"You are going to die so that all of the nations will be afraid of their own shadows." Italy said coldly.

Romano was unsure on how to respond to this, "What?!"

Romano could see the furry in Italy's eyes, "You're. Going. To. Die." Italy slowly began driving again, Romano was speechless. Not too long ago, Italy was a happy idiot and now he seemed bloodthirsty. Romano looked around for another thing to complain about and he saw Luciano.

"Who the hell are you?" Romano asked.

"Long story short, I'm dark Italy," Luciano said, "For whatever time you have left, call me Luciano."

That last part rang in his head, _for whatever time you have left, _what was that supposed to mean. They arrived at England's house and both Italys got out of the car. Luciano opened the back seat door and took out a knife. "Get out," He commanded.

Romano did the best he could to get out with his hands cuffed, but Luciano ended up pulling him out by the collar. Luciano continued to hold onto his collar as he lead Romano inside.

"Get the fuck off of me," Romano grumbled. He shook around a bit to try to loosen Luciano's grip but he only held on tighter. Luciano pulled his collar up somewhat to choke him and Romano gagged.

"Alright, alright." He said, Luciano stopped choking him and forcefully pushed him forwards. "Why are we at England's house anyway?"

"You'll see," Italy said. They walked to the basement where Al and Oliver were waiting for them and France was sitting in the corner with his arms around his knees, rocking like a baby.

"Good job, Al, good job, Oliver." Italy said.

"Al? Oliver?" Romano said, "That's not even their human names,"

"Oh but they are, you see, that's not America and that's not England," Italy smirked, "Just like this," He motioned towards Luciano, "Isn't me. The real America and England are living in my basement." Italy smirked.

"And what about France?" Romano asked.

"He's real, but he won't be for long." Italy said, "Alright, you first," Italy looked at Romano and took a knife out of his sleeve. He began walking up to Romano.

Romano panicked, "What the hell man? What are you going to do?" He let out a small yell when Italy cut his arm, he paused to a moment, confused because they had told him he was going to die. "That's it?"

"For now," Italy said, "Just until Leo and Francois get here."

They were all silent until Leo climbed out of the portal. Leo and Luciano hugged then Leo turned to Romano.

"Ah, Lovino, nice to meet you." Leo said. Luciano whispered something in his ear. "Oh... Well, Lovino, nice knowing you."

Al stared at Leo who didn't have his usual blond hair, "When did you wash out the hair dye?" Al asked.

"I'm a natural blonde," He argued.

"I washed it out and hid his dye," Luciano explained.

"Ah..."

"Alright," Italy said, "Next, Francois," Italy walked up to France who started to rock even faster. He began mumbling in french as Italy came closer.

"Dieu aide-moi. S'il vous plaît ne me fait pas de mal. Restez à l'écart. Non non non non."(God help me. Please don't hurt me. Stay away. No no no no.) Italy yanked his arm away from his knees and made a cut on the same spot as he had cut all the others. France winced and stopped mumbling.

Italy dripped the blood into the portal and waited for the next 2p. When Francois came out, Italy gave him a quick briefing and along with France's keys. Francois and America soon left.

All four Italys and France all got into Italy's van(he knew he would have a lot of people to drive so he rented a van rather than driving his car.) and Italy drove back to Spain's estate.

Romano noticed this, "Why are we going back to Spain's house?"

"Because we can't just have you disappear, never to be seen again." Italy said, "Oh, no. All of the nations need to see your mangled body and Spain will most definitely grieve and tell someone."

"You sick bastard!" Romano yelled, "What did you do to my fratello, because I know you're not him."

This made all of the 2ps and Italy laugh, "Oh, but I am him fratello, I'm just not putting on my stupid happy act for you anymore." Italy said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that, you are not my fratello!"

The 2p laughed even harder as Italy tried to stop so he could talk. "Fine, whatever you want, but I am your fratello."

"Fuck you! My fratello would never do something like this!"

Italy couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing his ass off like the 2ps in the car. After a minute Italy finally stopped, "Oh yes he would, oh yes he did."

Romano did the best he could to glare, through Francois and Leo, at Italy from the back of the van.

When they got to Spain's estate Luciano pulled Romano out of the van. Italy stepped out and told Leo to stay in the car with France. After pouting for a moment, he agreed and Italy entered the house with his spare key.

Luciano brought him inside and sat him down on his own couch. Italy dropped a knife out of his sleeve and Romano stared at it.

"Be glad that's I'm letting Luciano at you _after_ you're dead." Italy said with a smirk.

Romano gulped nervously and looked up, "Ti amo, Spagna."(I love you, Spain.) He whispered to himself.

"Addio, mio caro fratello,"(Farewell, my dear brother.) Italy said before throwing his knife into Romano's skull. The force was so strong that the handle poked out the front of his head and the edge of the knife poked out of the back of his head.

Italy looked at Luciano who was grinning widely, "Luci," He said, "break Spain's heart." With that Italy left the room to let Luciano make a horror show of Romano's body.

* * *

**For anyone who is a big fan of Spamano, I suggest not reading the next chapter. The great idea hit me when I wrote the thing about Leo's hair. So for anyone who doesn't want to read the tragedy that I plan to write, I will also write a short summery in chapter 5. Also I'm sorry to anyone who really liked Romano but I had to do it. And the France thing was just because they had enough people to capture another nation in the same day. Anyway, I'm going to start on the next chapter so expect it to be out soon. Ciao!**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5 You Shouldn't Feel Too Safe

Spain fell to his knees and wept. He had just come home from a long day of work to find Romano's cold dead body on his couch. And it absolutely ripped his heart out that that wasn't the worst part.

Dried blood covered his body and there were deep cuts on his arms legs and face. Romano's shirt was cut open revealing a message carved into his bare chest.

_Ti Amo, Spagna _

Below that in smaller letters, _Those were his last words_

_Loudmouth _was carved into his left forearm arm. There were bloody cuts going all the way around his wrists and all the way down to the bone. His hands were still cuffed so the cuffs seemed to be in his skin.

Yet another message was carved into his right arm, _You shouldn't feel too safe_

Spain shakily walked up to Romano and collapsed on the couch wrapping his arms around his dead partner.

"Y-Yo también te quiero,"(I-I love you too.) He said shakily. He pressed his head in to Romano's chest and cried his eyes out. He fell asleep in that exact position.

(Flashback Warning)

That last thing Spain had to do before leaving for home was to grab some papers from Romano's boss in Rome.(FYI Rome is in southern Italy) Spain entered the city and was mortified when he saw many Italians lying dead on the side of the streets.

He assumed it was the Mafia trying to send a message to the city but when the dead bodies didn't end he freaked out. He arrived at the spot where Romano's boss should be, not seeing a live person so far, he was tense.

He walked into the large white building and down the hallway to the last room. No seeing a single person in the building yet he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or scared. When he opened the door he saw Romano's boss resting on a desk as if he were sleeping. At least, Spain hoped he was sleeping.

Spain tried waking his up and when he wouldn't, Spain tried to find a pulse. He let out a squeal when he couldn't. He immediately assumed the worst and ran to his car. He sped the whole way home praying to god that his Roma was still ok.

(Back to reality)

Back home, Italy lead shaking France down to the room where the other captured nations were. "You guys got another roommate," Italy announced when opening the door.

America was taking a nap on the bed and England was writing something at the desk. America stirred and looked up while England finished his sentence and looked to see the next captured nation.

England saw France and rolled his eyes, "Of course,"

France saw the two and, thinking that they were their 2ps, he ran to the corner and started rocking again.

Italy left the room realizing that this performance wouldn't be as interesting as the last. England and America tried comforting France for a half hour to no avail. They ended up just leaving him be to think it out himself.

In his mumbling, he said something that caught England's ear.

"Th-They k-killed him,"

"What?" England said half yelling half whispering. When England said this America looked up and tried to decipher what France was saying.

For the first time, France looked up to them and spoke up, "Italy killed R-Romano,"

The thought hit England and America like a hammer. They found it hard to imagine _their_ Italy killing, but they knew that the new one would.

"D-Did you see him do it?" England asked.

France shook his head, "They left me in the car,"

"How many 2ps are there now?" England asked.

France looked at him confused.

He rephrased his question now knowing that France still didn't know what a 2p was, "How many people came out of the pot?"

France held up a two shaky fingers, "One of them looked like me and one of them looked like Romano,"

England recalled all of the 2ps out loud, "Ok, so there's 2p, France, Romano, America, Italy, and myself." England sighed, "Their numbers are growing quickly."

France finally asked, "What is going on?"

Spain woke up in the morning with bloodshot eyes. He looked at his partner and tried to cry again, but no tears came out. After a while of just sitting there, he decided to tell the nations. But, of course, those close to Romano would know first. So he called Italy.

All of the 2ps were waiting in Italy's living room for a call from Spain. Italy knew that Spain would call him first to inform him about Romano's _passing_. All of the 2ps had insisted on listening in on the call and he had no reason to refuse.

When Italy's phone began to ring everyone looked at it. Sure enough, Spain's overly happy face was displayed on the screen. Italy smirked and answered the phone, making sure to put it on speaker.

"Ciao?" Italy said in his stupid happy voice.

"Hola, Italy." Spain said in a very low, depressed voice. The 2ps said fake _aww_s and laughed silently.

"Is there something wrong Spain?"

"Si, there is," Spain paused, "Last night, Romano was... killed."

Italy acted confused, "What? No he's not, I talked to him yesterday. That means he's alive."

You could hear Spain's sobs through the phone, the 2ps seemed to burst out into laughter but silently. Even Italy was quietly giggling to himself. "I'm sorry, Italy, but it's true."

"No, no, no, no. Nations can't die anyway right?"

They could hear him fiddle with his phone for a moment before a picture showed up on Italy's phone. It was Romano's body, he quickly showed the picture to the 2ps and dropped the phone for effect. Luciano looked proud as he got many thumbs up from the others.

"Italy?" Spain asked concerned, Italy didn't respond but he did pick up his phone, "Italy, I'm so sorry, I'm going to call the other nations to an emergency meeting now ok?" Again Italy didn't respond and Spain sighed, "I'm sorry Italy." Then Spain hung up.

Everyone in the room immediately bursted out in laughter. Luciano began to fake cry, "I-I'm so sorry Italy." He mocked. Everyone began laughing even harder, if that was even possible. Once the laughing subsided Italy smirked, "Now we just have to wait for them to remove Romano's body from the house." They all chuckled and one by one began leaving Italy's house. All except the Italys of course.

Spain managed to get every nation to come to his estate for the meeting and have them wait in the lounge. When everyone was in Spain's lounge he started the meeting.

"W-Well, there really isn't much to say so everyone please follow me." Spain said as he began walking into the living room. The nations talked among themselves wondering what was in store for them. None of them knew what was happening other than Italy and the 2ps. But the 2ps, of course, acted like they were just as confused.

The moment the nations entered the room they gasped. Italy, fake, winced when he entered the room and began shedding fake tears.

Spain took a shaky breath, "H-he was like... this, when I came home from work last night."

"What's written on his right arm?" Al asked.

Spain took another shaky breath before answering, "You shouldn't feel too safe."

Germany looked troubled, "Do you think this is connected to the attacks in our countries?"

"I-I do," Spain said, "Frankly I think Romano was used as a warning for us nations."

"But nations can't die unless you kill all of their citizens, right?" China asked.

"But that's just it, all of his citizens are dead." The nations gasped again, "The last thing I had to do last night before returning home was grab some papers from Romano's boss in Rome. I entered the city expecting the streets to be filled with happy italians but," Spain paused, "they all looked like they had just dropped dead for no reason. I ignored it, thinking that it was the Mafia and continued towards the building that Romano's boss was in. When I got there he was dead too."

The whole room began to freak out, especially the countries who had been attacked the previous night. Germany, like always, got angry at the commotion, "Everyone shut up!" The noise silenced immediately as everyone looked at Germany, "We need to figure out what to do about this, there is obviously a killer out to get Nations but we don't know why."

"How do we know that the killer isn't just targeting the ones that were attacked?" Oliver asked acting like he didn't want to get involved.

Italy began to shake, "And how do you know that's true!?" Everyone stared at Italy, surprised at his sudden outburst, "How do you know that he won't kill you while you're alone?!" Italy began to tremble, "L-Like fratello." He fell to his knees and began to weep.

The countries around Italy began to comfort him while the rest of the countries glared at Oliver.

"Alright," Germany said, "I think we should get Romano out of here and all go home. We can talk about this again at the next world meeting when everyone has calmed down."

Everyone agreed and one by one left Spain's estate. Spain picked up his partner and set him gently in his car, Spain then drove to a funeral home to drop him off. Italy remained sitting on the ground crying and Germany tried to comfort him. When Italy refused Germany, he left Italy alone to cry.

As soon as Germany left, Italy began laughing. "That went better that I could have imagined!" He exclaimed to himself. He walked out of the house with a smirk on his face and drove back to his home where he would describe the meeting to Luciano and Leo.

The following day was Romano's funeral, despite not having a good relationship with him, most of the nations attended. When Spain got home, he didn't bother changing out of his suit, he just collapsed onto the same couch that he had found Romano on, which was now clean, and buried his face into the pillows.

He laid like that for a while, then he heard a set of footsteps walk up to him. Who ever it was stopped about five feet in front of him.

He didn't lift his head but he heard a familiar voice, "Don't cry, Tomato Bastard." The voice said softly.

He couldn't believe his ears, that was his dear Roma's voice. _Tomato Bastard?_ That's what Romano had called him.

Spain shot up to look at who was speaking. Sure enough, his Roma was standing right in front of him with a sweet smile on his face.

"R-Romano! B-But, your..."

"I came back for you," Romano said sweetly.

"B-But, I saw you..."

Romano looked down ashamed, "I-I'm sorry you had to see that,"

Spain stood up and walked to Romano, "No, it's ok Roma," Spain wrapped his arms around Romano.

"But I'm dead and I'm never coming back," Romano said.

Spain was confused, "What are you talking about Roma?"

Romano smirked, put his mouth to Spain's ear and spoke softly, "Italy killed me," Spain's eye's widened and he felt a knife in his back. He screamed and fell to the ground, he looked behind himself and saw Italy smiling evilly at him.

"What the hell?" he screamed again as Italy pulled the knife out.

Romano grabbed Spain's chin and looked him in the eye. "My name's Leo." Leo let go of Spain and walked away.

"R-Romano?"

Leo answered without even looking back, "Leo, not Romano,"

Spain felt consciousness slip away from him as he fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry for anyone who loved Romano or Spain but I had to do it. Is it bad that I start laughing when I'm writing this? Anyway, I'm going to get started on the next chapter for you guys! You know how I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6 Punishment

**This next chapter goes out to Blue Moon, I couldn't snap him, but I did the second best thing(I think), but first, the summary that I promised.**

* * *

Yet another message was carved into his right arm, _You shouldn't feel too safe_

Germany looked troubled, "Do you think this is connected to the attacks in our countries?"

"How do we know that the killer isn't just targeting the ones that were attacked?" Oliver asked acting like he didn't want to get involved.

Italy began to shake, "And how do you know that's true!?" Everyone stared at Italy, surprised at his sudden outburst, "How do you know that he won't kill you while you're alone?!" Italy began to tremble, "L-Like fratello." He fell to his knees and began to weep.

As soon as Germany left, Italy began laughing. "That went better that I could have imagined!"

"Don't cry, Tomato Bastard." The voice said softly.

"Italy killed me," Spain's eye's widened and he felt a knife in his back.

Romano grabbed Spain's chin and looked him in the eye. "My name's Leo." Leo let go of Spain and walked away.

Spain felt consciousness slip away from him as he fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Dude, Canada!" Al said through his phone, "Me and a bunch of other guys are gonna get together at England's house later today to play video games! Wanna come?"

"Uh, sure. When?"

"Sweet dude! I'll come pick you up right now!"

"Oh, uh, ok."

Al hung up and laughed quietly to himself. He got in his car and drove to Canada's place. When he got there he knocked on the door and Canada opened the door.

"Hey bro! How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm great! I'm so glad that you said you'd come with me."

They both got in the car and drove to England's house. (Yeah I know you can't drive across the ocean, just go with it ok?)

When they got there Al used the spare key Oliver had given him to get in. They walked into the living room where Italy, Oliver, and, Francois were waiting for them. When the three saw Al and Canada walk in they stood up.

"Alright, I have the game set up in my basement." Oliver said.

Oliver lead the way and Al made sure to walk behind Canada. They walked to the portal room and Canada saw Spain lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Canada asked.

Luciano smirked, "He played the game and he lost."

Canada hadn't even noticed the presence of the other two Italys in the room, "What kind of game are you talking about Italy?" Canada asked while looking at Spain's body and finding the cut on his back. Canada gasped and looked behind him finally noticing Luciano and Leo.

"I'm not Italy," Luciano teased. He went to stand next to his 1p, "Not matter how much I may look like him, I am most certainly not him."

Canada slowly stood up, all of the 2ps facing him. "Let's play that game now," Al smirked.

"What kind of game?" Canada asked again.

Al held his hand out and Luciano put a knife in his hand. Canada tensed up and backed up until he hit the wall. Everyone laughed at this and Al began walking up to Canada, "I'll just need a little blood then we can play."

Canada panicked and threw a punch. He hit Al square in the nose. Al put his hand up to his nose and realised he was bleeding. He glared at Canada in rage and with one swipe of his knife, he made a foot long gash on Canada's chest. He walked away to put Canada's blood into the portal and Luciano walked up to Canada.

Luciano grabbed Canada's shirt and pulled him close, "Don't you ever, touch any of us, got it?" Luciano let him go and hit him as hard as he could making him fall to the ground. The other 2ps then stepped in and they all began kicking Canada.

He got kicked everywhere, including his head, chest, arms, legs, and that one special spot that should never be kicked. Italy stood there watching the 2ps punish Canada. He rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright." The 2ps stopped, "We don't need to kill _him._"

"But can we?" Luciano begged.

Canada's body hurt everywhere and somehow he managed to understand their conversation through the ringing in his ears.

"No," Italy said firmly, "That wasn't the plan, no one is going to die who doesn't have to yet." Canada opened his eyes to make sure that it was Italy who was talking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He'll die some other time, but not today." Italy said.

"What?" Canada had barely managed to let out a whisper.

"You're still conscious?" Luciano asked, he kicked Canada in the gut one last time before backing off with the rest of the 2ps. Canada coughed up blood laid there in pain.

When 2p Canada, Matt, came out of the portal, Italy briefed him quickly.

"Hey Canada, you got your keys on you?" Italy asked. Since Canada was unable to answer, Italy motioned for Luciano to check him for keys. Canada winced as hands pushed on his bruises and grab the keys out of his pocket.

Luciano tossed the keys to Italy who tossed them to Matt. "Next, Spain," Italy said, he walked up to the unconscious spaniard, lifted his arm, and made a deep cut. He put the blood into the portal and when 2p Spain, Andres, he once again gave a briefing.

Soon after, Andres, Spain, Canada, and the Italys all got into Italy's van while the rest of the nations went to their homes.

Spain could feel the stabbing pain in his back as he returned to consciousness. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep again where nothing could hurt him. He was surprised to find that his arm was searing with pain as well.

He slowly opened his crusted eyes and found himself lying in the back of a van. He winced as he move his head to look around the back seat. Canada was sitting next to him but he sure wasn't conscious. His body was covered in bruises and dry blood ran down from his mouth. Not to mention the nasty cut running across his chest.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Spain sat up, cringing the whole way. When he was finally up he rested his weight on the seat and looked up. His jaw dropped when he saw who sat in front of him. Not only were there two Italys sitting in the front seat, but directly in front of him sat himself and Romano.

"R-Romano!" He whispered. Everyone looked behind them and saw Spain fully awake.

"Seriously?" Luciano said, "Why do they always wake up before we are done with them?"

Spain didn't seem to hear him, "Roma, what's goin-"

Romano/Leo looked annoyed, "I told you, my name is Leo."

"But-"

"Didn't you listen to what he said earlier?" Italy said, "I killed Romano."

"Italy," Spain wasn't believing what he was hearing.

"And now I'm going to kill you," Italy smirked.

Spain was speechless, "Roma, what's going on?"

"My name is Leo, and I'm afraid what Italy just said was true." He said smirking, "Romano was a sacrifice and you were a pawn. Now that your role is complete, we don't need you anymore."

"You should feel honored," Andres said, "You will help us even after death."

"It's hard to feel honored when you've been stabbed in the back." Spain hissed. The 2ps laughed knowing that the statement was literal and figurative.

"What happened to Canada?"

Luciano smirked, "He did something bad and was punished."

Spain shuddered and groaned as he felt the pain in his back. The 2ps chuckled as Italy drove into Spain's driveway.

"My house?" Spain was confused.

"Yup," Luciano said, "And you have the honor of dying in the same way that Lovino did."

The blood drained from his face and he turned sickly pale remembering what they had done to his Roma.

"Alright," Luciano said, "out,"

Spain stared at him out of disbelief, "I could barely sit up, what makes you think I can get out of the car, much less walk."

Luciano rolled his eyes, "Fine then," He walked to the back of the van and practically dragged Spain out. Spain cringed the whole way as the pain shot up his back with every movement.

After he was out of the van, Luciano grabbed his collar and dragged him into the house. From there he lifted Spain onto the couch where Romano had died.

Italy flung Canada over his shoulder and carried him to the basement with all the other nations. When he opened the door the dropped Canada on the ground a few feet in front of himself.

"Canada!" America yelled as he kneeled by his brother. Then he looked at Italy, his eyes full of rage, "What the hell!?"

"Hey," Italy said holding his hands up in defence, "It wasn't me this time, he threw a punch at Al and the rest of the 2ps beat on him." America continued to glare at Italy as England and France began checking Canada's injuries.

"You should really thank me," Italy said smirking, "If I hadn't told them to stop, poor Canada would be dead."

"Fuck you!" England and France looked at America in surprise.

Italy immediately became furious, he grabbed America's collar and lifted him up. "Excuse me?" The two glared at each other and England struggled to pull Canada out from under them. When he did he and France backed away from the two slowly.

"I still haven't heard a thank you yet." Italy hissed. When America didn't answer him, Italy threw him against the wall. America gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"I thought I already broke you," Italy said, "I guess not," Then he smirked and left.

The three nations sat in silence for a while before France gathered up the courage to ask, "So, what was that?" His voice was somewhat shaky as he hadn't seen Italy mad before now.

"That," England said, "Is why you don't get Italy mad."

"And... What did he mean by _I thought I already broke you_?"

"Well-" England started.

"Let's just say I wasn't expecting them to be pushing me around," America said. "Not unlike yourself." He said a bit harshly.

A moment later Luciano walked into the room and looked straight at America, he had an evil grin on his face, "Feli doesn't have time to deal with you so he left it to me. Time to learn how to behave."

Fear immediately began to overtake America. He turned pale as his heart dropped down into his stomach. He struggled to hold back his trembling. When Luciano came up to him, he froze up, unable to move, unable to protect himself.

Luciano cuffed him and dragged him out of the room by the chain. England and France simple stared in disbelief and fear. Neither of them were dumb enough to speak out against Luciano. Unlike America, who was now paying for swearing at Italy.

(Sorry if I got you excited for nothing but I'm not writing that next part.)

The two found him in the morning, passed out on the floor, with many deep cuts on his arms and legs along with what looked like lashes on his back.

* * *

**Tell me in the reviews if you want Canada to be super strong like America and break them out. Also if anyone has any plot ideas, don't be afraid to speak up, I need ideas.**


	8. Chapter 7 Cold, Cruel Heart

"Germany! Germany!" Italy yelled through his phone the next morning.

"What happened Italy?" Germany asked in a tone suggesting that this wasn't the first conversation that started that way.

"I tried calling Spain to talk to him about," Italy sniffed, "Romano. But he didn't answer! I'm worried about him."

"Ok Italy, I'm sure that he just misplaced his phone or something." Germany said reassuringly.

"But I called him ten times. Surely he would have heard the ring." Italy said desperately, "Go check on him pleeeease?"

"Nein, I'm busy."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Italy begged.

"Fine!" Germany said.

"Yay! Thank you Germany!" Italy hung up and smiled. Things were going exactly how he wanted them to.

A couple hours later, longer than Italy had expected, Germany called him back.

"Ciao, Germany! Is everything ok with Spain?" Italy asked innocently, trying hard to hold back laughter.

Germany hesitated, "Italy... Spain is," He paused, "Dead,"

"W-What?" Italy asked softly.

"Come over, you should see it for yourself." Germany hung up and Italy went to his car, smirking the whole way.

Italy stared at Spain, many emotions displayed on his face, sorrow, fear, disbelief. All of which were concealing the laugh that Italy was holding back.

Italy let out some tears and buried his face in Germany's chest. After a while, Italy slowly pulled away. "D-Do the other nations know yet?"

"Nein, if I had called a meeting, it would have been the 4th one this week, and that would irritate some of the nations."

"B-But,"

"If you really want," Germany said, unable to bear seeing Italy shed tears "I'll call the nations here now." Italy nodded softly and fell onto the couch opposite to Spain. Germany left the room to contact the nations and left Italy alone.

He was happy that his plan worked flawlessly, but he was less than enthusiastic that he had to spend the next couple hours alone with the German.

After what felt like an eternity to both Italy and Germany, nations began to arrive. This time, Germany didn't stop them from entering the living room when they arrived. Most who saw Spain just stared and didn't say a word. Some silently swore to themselves and others immediately looked away, trying to keep their breakfast down.

Once everyone had arrived Germany stood up from his seat next to Italy, "Well, as you all have already seen, Spain has been killed, even more, in the same way as Romano was just a day before. I found him this morning when Italy called me saying that Spain wasn't picking up his phone. Concerned, Italy asked me to check on him and now here we all stand."

"T-Tell them what's on his arms," Italy said. The nations in front who could see shuddered while the ones in back tried to see what Italy was talking about.

"It says," Germany read off of Spain's left arm, "_He wanted to see him again_" Then he read off of Spain's right, "_So I granted his wish_"

"Who ever the killer is, he has a cruel, cold heart," Japan said. Italy made a mental note to thank Japan for the compliment later.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? I mean, their's obviously a killer out there but how do we avoid him?" Oliver asked.

"Well," Germany began, "It seems that both Spain and Romano were alone when they were killed so that's a start. And always be alert, you never know when the killer might attack you."

The nations nodded and, not wanting to speak, waited for someone else to.

After a moment of silence, Germany spoke up, "We should get Spain's body out of here, and if these killings persist, all of us nation may have to stick together."

Some of the nations grumbled but reluctantly agreed. They slowly filed out and Germany took Spain's body out of the house. Italy, again, was the last one left in the house.

He smiled to himself, "Japan, you have volunteered yourself." He then went home to give his plan to the rest of the 2ps.

"Japan! Ciao! Germany said he was busy today so I was hoping that we could hang out!" Italy was at Japan's front door enjoying the fact that Japan would soon join Spain and Romano.

"Konichiwa, Italy-san, we can hang out today." Japan said, letting Italy in.

"Yay!" Italy plopped down on Japan's couch.

"I am going to make tea, would you like anything to drink?" Japan asked.

"Si! Water please!" Italy said brightly.

Japan nodded and left the room. Italy looked around cautiously eyeing the katana on Japan's wall. Japan came back with a glass of water for Italy and a cup of tea for himself.

Japan took a sip of his tea and asked a question, "Italy? How are you so calm after what has just happened to you?"

Italy's happy expression turned grim. "I-I'm sorry," Japan apologize, "I shouldn't have brought it up,"

Italy took a shaky breath and put on a weak smile, "It's ok," Italy looked down, "What do you think about it?"

Japan was shock that Italy had asked his opinion on such a touchy subject. "Well, I don't know, but I have the feeling that the killer isn't just a crazy mass murderer. I think that he knows what he wants and he is smart enough to know how to get it."

Italy was genuinely surprised that Japan had gotten that out of a mere two deaths. He popped his head up, "Seriously?" He looked down again, "D-Do you think a nation is behind it?"

Japan looked at Italy curiously, "No, I didn't consider it, but I suppose it's possible." It was odd seeing Italy sad, it didn't suit his personality. Though Japan had expected it to be worse considering that his brother and his brother's best friend had just died.

"Are you sure you are ok Italy-san?" Japan asked.

"S-Si,"

There was another knock on the door and Japan popped up, "Who could that be?" He stood up to answer the door and Italy followed him, making sure to position himself in between Japan and the katana on the wall.

Japan's eyes widened when he saw who was behind the door. The one person that he had not expected to be at his door, Italy.

Japan looked at the Italy in his house, then back at the one at his door. He looked again to the Italy in his home, "Italy-san?"

Italy grinned evilly making Japan lunge for his katana. Italy easily stopped him and pushed him with enough force to knock him down.

"Cruel, cold heart you say?" Italy smirked. "Thanks for the compliment." Japan sat there in shock as the two Italys stood above him.

Luciano cracked his knuckles, "The easy way or the hard way?"

Japan thought quickly and wrapped his legs around Luciano's. He twisted his legs making Luciano fall and standing himself up at the same time. The Luciano tried to grab him but he raced out the door.

Italy rolled his eyes, annoyed by the trouble Japan was causing. He dropped a knife out of his sleeve and, before Japan even made it out of his yard, threw it with deadly accuracy at Japan's thigh, making him fall.

Luciano went to retrieve him and shoved him into the back of Italy's car.(Car this time, not van.) The two Italys got into the front of the car and began their drive to England's house.

Japan held his leg in pain, trying to stop the bleeding. "What are you doing, Italy-san?"

Italy smirked, "I'm doing exactly what you predicted, getting what I want."

"And what exactly do you want?"

Luciano and Italy laughed, "Oh, well that's simple, I want power."

(Capture Montage)

Matt swung his hockey stick hard at the back of Cuba's head, knocking him out. Al dragged him into his car and the three drove to England's place.

Francois smashed a wine bottle over little Sealand's head making him collapsed onto Oliver. The brit then carried the small boy to his basement.

Andres held the blade of his sword up against China's neck. Leo led them to them to the car(that used to be Spain's) and drove to England's home.

(End of Montage)

Luciano more or less helped Japan out of the car and into England's basement. When they got to the portal room, Japan saw that he wasn't the only captive. Cuba and Sealand were unconscious on the ground while China, who was sitting up against the wall, was being held still by sword point.

"Japan!" China exclaimed when seeing his injury.

Japan was sat down next to China, "I'm ok, China-san." Japan looked around at the 2p and was surprised when he saw Spain and Romano(Andres and Leo).

"Spain-san?" Japan was confused further when China shook his head.

"I'm Andres, not Spain," He said gruffly.

Italy looked around the room satisfied, "Good job guys,"

Japan winced when Italy pushed the flat of his blade up against his wound. He watched Italy put his blood into the portal and was surprised to see it glow. He was even more surprised to find himself climbing out of the pot.

2p Japan, Kuro, simply said "Konichiwa," and walked to the wall. Italy gave him a brief smile and nodded at Andres(Who was still holding his sword up to China). With one swift movement, Andres made a cut on China's arm. He dripped the blood into the pot and they were yet again waiting for a 2p.

2p China, Yang, appeared and like Kuro, said hi and not much else. Then Italy summoned 2p Cuba, Martino, and 2p Sealand, Paul. All the new 2ps, got a quick briefing and they all went their separate ways. (Kuro went with Yang)

Spain and Leo drove the three new captives to Italy's home while Luciano put Japan in Italy's car and they drove back to Japan's house.

The drive was completely silent as Japan tried to comprehend what had just happened. When they arrived at Japan's house Luciano(again, more or less) helped Japan into the house and onto the couch.

The moment that Japan stepped in his home, he ripped his arm away from Luciano and grabbed his katana. He pulled it from it's sheath and got it the best fighting position he could with his injured leg.

Italy sighed and locked the front door so that none of them would get out until this was over. Italy and Luciano both dropped knives out of their sleeves, holding three in each hand between their fingers.

Luciano threw three knives at Japan's good leg while Italy threw three at right arm. Japan managed to dodge or hit most of the knives but one managed to scrape his good leg and he fell to one knee, using his katana for support.

Japan got back up and had enough time to swipe away three more knives with is sword. He took slow steps closer to the Italys, dodging their knives the whole way. He made a couple swipes at them but was unable to lay a blow due to their maneuverability.

Luciano worked his way around Japan and was now facing his back. Japan didn't turn around fast enough and Luciano managed to get behind Japan and put a knife up to his throat.

Luciano smirked, "Dropped the sword Jappy," He teased. Japan gritted his teeth, angry at himself for letting Luciano get close to him. He let go of his katana and it fell to the ground with a clang. Italy smiled and threw Japan's katana across the room.

"Now that's better," Italy said. Luciano lead Japan to the couch where he sat down, knowing what would happen next.

"Addio, my old friend," Italy said.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight scene was sucky, I haven't written many before. And expect the 2ps to be revealed soon. Hehehehe. Anyway, please leave reviews! I need to know how i'm doing. Thnx!**


	9. Chapter 8 Escape

**Just as a refresher, here are the 2ps, Luciano, Leo, Andres, Francois, Matt, Al, Oliver, Kuro, Yang, Martino, and Paul. Damn, that's a lot!**

* * *

China looked over his shoulder at Cuba and Sealand, who were being dragged through the basement in Italy's home. He himself was being lead down the hall by Andres who had his hand on his sword.

Andres lead them to an empty room near the end of the hall. It was a room similar to the one the other four nations were in.

Andres sat him on the bed and Leo dropped the two unconscious nations on the floor. China winced as they landed with a thump.

He was surprised when Andres and Leo left them alone in the room. When he heard the door click he nodded his head, _Of course._

He rubbed his head, "What is going on?"

* * *

Much to his displeasure, light pierced through his eyelids, waking him from his blissful sleep. He groaned and heard multiple people walk up to him. He blinked his eyes open, fighting the bright light.

He felt arms wrap around him and he winced as they touched his wounds. "You're ok," said the figure holding him. His eyes adjusted and realised that is was his brother Canada.

"Forget about me," He grumbled, "Are you ok?"

Canada gave a weak smile, "Yeah,"

America slowly sat up, fighting the pain in his back. He looked around for the first time and found that he was sitting on the bed and the other three people in the room was looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine," He insisted, displeased by the number of eyes concentrated on him. After a moment of hesitation, France and England went back to what they were doing. Canada however continued to kneel by his brother.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Canada asked.

America nodded, "Yeah,"

Canada smiled and got up to sit next to America on the bed. Canada eye contact with England, then looked at the locked door. England shut his eyes for a moment then shook his head. America watched the two in curiosity, the two were being so serious.

Canada nodded and looked at his brother. He spoke quietly, more so than normally, "I think I can get us out of here."

"What?!" He was immediately shooshed by all three nations in the room.

Canada continued, "Since we're twins, we both are really strong, but they don't know that I am." America suddenly realized what his brother was getting at.

"You can break the door down," He muttered.

The next day, while Italy was making feeble breakfasts for the seven nations in his basement, he heard a bang coming from the basement, and not soon after, a crack. He turned off the stove and walked to the door which lead to the basement.

He was surprised when he saw the door burst open, behind it was Canada, America, England, and France.

Italy hissed and called out, "Luciano! Andres! Leo!" He dropped knives out of his sleeves and the four nations scattered.

Italy threw knives at America and England, managing to hit America in the leg and pinning England's foot to the floor.

Luciano, Andres, and Leo rushed into the room, upon seeing the dilemma, they pulled out their weapons.

Leo and Luciano threw knives at France who winced when he felt the cold steel pierce the skin on his arm, which was now pinned to the wall.

Andres and Leo walked up to England and America who were now limping frantically towards the door. They both slipped their blades over the limping nations' necks.

Italy flung his knives at Canada scraping his arms and legs, but Canada didn't stop running. Canada pick up a knife off of the floor and threw it in Italy's direction, then he jumped through the window.

Italy let out a string of curses and barked at the 2ps to get the three back into the basement. The did as they were told, even they knew not to mess with Italy when he was mad. They put the bloody nations into a new room and locked the door.

Canada decided to take a chance, but he knew that if he was wrong the end result would be painful. But he needed help, so he headed to Germany.

As if Italy wasn't already mad enough, but it took an entire week for Japan's body to be discovered. Germany had called Japan and worried about him, went to check on him. When Japan didn't answer the door Germany kicked it down and the smell of rotting body assaulted his nose.

He took a picture of Japan as well as the message on his arm and texted all of the nations.

_World Meeting in Germany, now._

He drove home and printed out the pictures for the nations to see. Then he drove to the meeting place and awaited the nations' arrival.

When all the nations arrived, Germany began passing out the photos. No one spoke until all of the nations got the photo. Germany also gave them photos of his living room which was littered with knives and had obvious traces of battle in it.

"Are there no prints on any of these knives?" Austria asked.

"Nein, I checked most of them but none had prints," Germany replied, "Whoever was using them was wearing gloves."

"Everyone, look at his arm," Yang said, "It's a clue!" Everyone looked at the photo of Japan's arm, the message was clear as day, _Cruel, Cold heart? Thank You _

Some of the nations shuddered, recalling Japan call the killer Cruel and Cold at the last meeting.

"How is it a clue?" Francois asked.

"Because only a nation would have heard Japan say that," Germany said, the fact slowly dawned on the nations as they looked around themselves suspiciously.

Germany quickly spoke up again, "While we can't trust anyone as much as we could, we still can't be caught alone, that's when the killer seems to prefer to kill."

The nations nodded, understanding but not liking.

* * *

**Sorry about the short ass chapter, I'll make it up to you guys. I love you guys so much, you make me feel so good when I read your reviews. Speaking of reviews, leave some and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9 Revealed

Germany pulled up to his driveway and noticed something unusual lying on his porch. He went to inspect and was stunned to find that it was Canada, but he didn't look well. He look like he passed out of exhaustion and was breathing heavily in his sleep. He had cuts on his arms and legs though they weren't that deep.

Germany carried the limp nation into his home and gently placed him on his couch. Germany, not knowing what to do, simply sat across from the unconscious nation.

Germany stared at Canada, wondering what had brought him to his house. Germany had just come from the world meeting after scheduling another one to be held next week.

Suddenly, Canada's eyes flashed open. He looked at Germany uncertainly, "A-Are you a 2p?" His breaths were shaky as if he were afraid of something, Germany didn't understand.

"Are you ok?" Germany asked, ignoring Canada's earlier question. He reached a hand out to put a hand on Canada's leg but he jerked out of Germany's reach.

"Are you a 2p?" He asked again more firmly.

Germany didn't know how to answer, "What are you talking about?"

Canada stared at Germany, trying to decide if he was acting oblivious or not. Germany continued to look at him in confusion, so he decided to trust him, for now.

Germany could see Canada physically relax so he decided to ask again, "Are you ok?"

Canada sighed and nodded, "Be careful who you trust, some people aren't who you think they are." After he said that, Canada laid down to get some more sleep. (He'd been running for a whole week.)

Germany simple sat there, unsure of what to think of Canada's statement, and before he could question the nation further, he was fast asleep. Germany sighed and went into his kitchen to make them lunch.

When Germany came back an hour later, plates in hand, Canada was awake again, inspecting his wounds. He flinched when Germany walked in but relaxed once more.

"I made some lunch, would you like some." Germany asked.

Canada hesitated, still wondering what side Germany was on, then nodded, accepting the food. On his plate was five sausage links along with brown rice and gravy on to. Canada flinched again when Germany handed him a spoon and fork(forks are sharp) and hesitantly took them.

They ate in silence and when they finished, Germany took their plates to the kitchen. When he returned, Canada was staring down, deep in thought.

"Is there anything out of the ordinary happening right now?" Canada asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked.

Canada, unlike normal, got impatient, "I mean, is anything weird happening to the nations?"

Germany was confused, remembering perfectly seeing Canada at the meetings, "Do you mean the whole situation with the killer?"

Canada's face dropped, "K-Killer?"

"You were at the meetings," Germany said confused, "Don't you remember?"

Canada took a shaky breath, "I'll explain in a moment, but first, tell me everything that was covered in the meetings you are referring to."

Germany stared at him a moment before explaining the current situation. Canada winced at the detailed descriptions that Germany gave but otherwise, didn't react.

When Germany finished, Canada frowned, "This is really, really bad."

"Alright, your turn, what's going on?" Germany asked.

"Ok, the Canada that you saw at the meetings wasn't me," He hesitated, "It was my 2p, the same goes for England, America, France, and possibly many others."

Canada went on to explain what a 2p was and what the killer did with all of his victims(continuing to refer to Italy as _The Killer_). "And unfortunately, the killer isn't working alone. And you were right in thinking that he's a nation, in fact all of his henchmen, if you will, are nations of some sort. They're all 2ps."

Canada looked down, afraid of telling Germany the next part, "As for the one in charge," He paused. "It's Italy."

"What?" Germany looked at Canada in disbelief, but quickly convinced himself that Canada was lying, "No he's not, he's much too sweet to kill."

"But that's just it, it's all an act," Canada got a little bit mad, "Look, you haven't seen what I've seen, Italy is one scary dude, but he's also very smart. You may think that this all started when Romano died, but in fact before that, Italy had captured England and America. He scared America so much that he started shaking!" Canada was yelling by now but still in his meke whisper-like voice.

Canada took a deep breath, "You need to do something."

Germany was stunned, finding it difficult to see his Italy doing those things, especially making America scared.

"B-But,"

Canada stopped him, "You said the next meeting is next week right?" Germany nodded, "Ask him, see how he reacts."

America grabbed his stomach, the pain in his back had long since disappeared, but since they had tried to escape, a week ago, Italy had refused to feed them. In fact, Italy would send Luciano to give America his drug rather than go himself.

He was, as Luciano said, "Worried he would kill you the moment he saw you."

America grabbed his belly harder as he heard it grumble. He along with the other two nations groaned, their growling stomachs was a constant reminder of their hunger.

Though America desperately wished he had food, he was glad that Canada had made it out, mostly unscathed. But he was also worried for his brother, since he knew about the Italys, he was likely their number one target.

Over the course of the next week, Italy made slow progress, knowing that his next big move would be at the meeting. Over that week he replaced the Nordics and the baltics with their 2ps. The original Nordics were held in their own basement, while the Baltics got their own room in Italy's.

While each Nordic took one day, all of the Baltics came willingly together. (Italy offered to get them away from Russia)

Italy woke up early on the day of the meeting, which was to be held in Italy. He went to the meeting place early and put a disk into the dvd player. He then went back so he wouldn't draw suspicion to himself too early. This morning will be fun.

Later in the morning, Italy drove himself, Luciano, Leo, and Andres, to the meeting place. Luciano, Leo, and Andres went to wait in the alley between the meeting place and the fancy restaurant next to it. Italy then went into the building to find that he was one of the last nations to arrive.

He didn't mind considering that he was normally this late, though he would have prefered being able to keep an eye on his disk. Italy quietly chuckled to himself as the nations sighed in relief when everyone arrived at the meeting. Meaning no one was killed.

Germany stood up, "Alright-"

Italy pushed the button on the small remote in his pocket. The tv flashed on, making all of the nations turn to face it. It was a simple male silhouette, with a blood red background. The voice was disguised but still held an evil tone. (Italy's accent was disguised as well)

"Hello, nations of the world. First of all, let me say you're welcome," Some of the nations sneered, "I didn't kill anyone this week. I guess you haven't figured out who I am yet huh?" The nations could hear a laugh come out of the tv, "Well, no worries, by the end of this meeting, you will know."

More laughter, "But for now, humor me, I'll give you some clues. Oh! And by the way, if you turn this recording off, I will kill ten nations tonight, and don't think I can't." There were a couple murmurs from the nations who continued to listen to the killer.

"For all of you who guessed that I was a nation, you were right. I am sitting among all of you now." The nations looked around warily, hoping the killer wasn't sitting next to them. "Know who I am yet? Guess not." Italy hide his mouth behind his hand as he smiled evilly.

"Here's another hint, though it won't help you with my identity, in fact it may just confuse you further. All of the nations are in the meeting room right? Well think again, some of the nations around you are copies, while the originals are being held in a secret location where they can't contact you."

Italy looked around the room, some nations were confused, some were surprised, and others were disgusted. His army of 2ps however were, much like Italy, trying to conceal their laughter.

"I am the person you would least expect to be the killer. I'm just too happy all the time to kill someone." He laughed yet again, "At least, that's what you think."

"Have you figured me out yet?" He paused, "I thought not. You all know me well, or at least you think you do, in reality, you know nothing about me." The killer paused, "Here's my final clue." The video ended and Italy stood up, an evil grin on his face.

"My dear fratello died at my hand." All of the 1ps left, stared at Italy in disbelief. He snapped his fingers and all the 2ps in the room went up to join him. The door to the meeting room opened, revealing behind it, Luciano, Leo, Andres, and Kuro.

There were 20 nations in Italy's mini army. The other nations were still sitting and staring at Italy, not believing what they were seeing.

Italy took a white flag out of his military uniform and threw it onto the table, "Do you want to surrender now or later?"

The nations stared at the flag, as if it were a ticking time bomb.

Canada had begged him to bring his whip but he couldn't bring himself to reach for it. His sweet little Italian was a cold blooded murderer, it was too much for him to bear.

He looked around the room at all of the surprised faces, mentally begging them to make the first move.

Italy smirked, "Time's up," He, along with Luciano and Leo, threw knives in all directions. The final battle had begun.

* * *

**Cliffhangers, gotta luv em'. Leave reviews and I'll do the best I can to write this fight scene, it may not be good though, there are way too many people to cover. Oh, and Canada might burst into the room during the fight and he may or may not get killed. XD Luv u guys!**


	11. Chapter 10 The beginning

All of the 2ps got out their weapons. Switzerland was the next to move. He reached for his gun, but before he even touched the handle, BANG! Switzerland fell backwards, blood escaping from his head.

"Bruder!" Liechtenstein fell to her knees to kneel by her now dead brother. Everyone sprung into action, Prussia and Russia jumped forward to fight Leo and Luciano. Hungary smacked Francois with her skillet and all the nations without weapons, reached for knives on the ground. Even Belarus and Ukraine joined the battle, they together took on the Baltics.

Austria ran up to Hungary who screamed after Francois plunged a half broken wine bottle into her back. The weaker nations like Poland, Liechtenstein, and Greece, all hid under the table, hoping not to get hit by any crossfire.

Germany watched in horror as he saw the two groups of nations clash. He could easily tell that the 2ps were winning. All of the 2ps were experienced killers, not to mention there was double the amount of 2ps than 1ps.

Italy, who was standing at the door, enjoying the show, looked over at Germany. He grinned evilly and walked over to the confused nation. He used his stupid, happy voice but left the evil smile, "Ve~ Germany, is something wrong?"

Germany didn't know what to say, "I-Italy?"

"Yes?" Italy teased, he dropped knifes out of his sleeve threateningly but didn't throw them.

Germany tightened his grip on his whip and stare at Italy, "Why?" He asked simply.

"Why what, Germany?" He replied playfully, "Why do I refuse to be the idiot you think I am? Why I took such drastic measures? What is it, Doitsu?" Italy giggled.

Germany winced, whoever was in front of him had just called him the same name that his sweet Italy did, "Why did you change?" He asked painfully.

Italy giggled again, "I never changed, doitsu. Everyone wears a mask, Romano pretended he was hateful, Japan pretended he was calm, I pretended I was happy. Then I got sick of wearing a mask, so I took it off and here we are."

"But-"

Italy cut him off, "Even you put on a mask," Italy walked up to Germany and hugged him. Germany froze, he could feel Italy's warm breath on his ear, "You pretended to care." Italy plunged a knife into Germany's shoulder making him collapse in pain.

Italy backed up slightly giving Germany some room. Germany pulled the knife out of his shoulder and tossed it to the side. He stood up and bared his teeth, _Verdammt, that was my whip arm._

Germany put his whip in his left hand and felt the wobbliness of the hand. Italy noticed this, "Did I get the wrong arm doitsu? Ok, I'll get the other." Italy threw his knives at Germany's good shoulder. Germany avoided serious injury but all three knives made deep gashes on his arm.

Italy giggled, "Something wrong, doitsu?" Behind them the battle was almost over, all of the 1ps that had battle experience had been beaten, even Russia was defeated. All those who lost were held, hands behind their back, by a 2p. The current battle was pitiful, with no real fighters, the 2ps were simply toying with them before landing the final blow.

Germany felt cold steel dig into his skin bringing his attention back to his own battle, "Pay attention to me, doitsu!" Italy pretended to pout. Germany could feel the blackness taking over. He had lost too much blood, that he knew.

Germany looked around one last time, they had lost, to Italy? The happy fool that would do anything for pasta? The sweet Italian that made everyone smile?

"What happened?" he barely managed to say it before he blacked out.

Despite Germany not being able to hear him, Italy responded, "I just won,"

Italy giggled at the display in front of him. They were still in the meeting place and all of the nations took a seat. Well, the 1ps did and they had at least two 2ps standing behind them, weapon at the ready.

Italy was at the head of the table looking at all of the scared, confused faces. "Incase you didn't know, you all belong to me now. I own all of you." Italy smiled, he walked around and gave a piece of paper to every nation.

"These are the papers that will finalize my rule, you see, after you sign this, your country belongs to me." He passed around a pen and watched all of the nations sign the papers. When all of the papers were signed Italy went to collect them, he smiled widely.

"Well, I have a few errands to run but I think my friends can keep you company." He smiled once more and walked out of the room with Luciano and Leo.

Italy carefully tucked the papers in his folder and drove back to his home. Italy walked to his basement, folder still in hand, and easily got signatures from China, Cuba, and the Baltics.(He didn't bother with Sealand)

Then he got to the room that contained his favorite people to mess with. He opened the door and smiled to the nations inside. They simply looked back at him confused.

"Good news is you'll be let out of here soon, bad news is, where you're going may not be any better than here." Italy gave three papers to Luciano and continued, "Like all of the other nations before you, you will sign this paper, handing your country over to me."

Luciano gave them their papers and the nations stared at them in shock. "Wait," England said, "You said like the nations before us. Does that mean..." He trailed off.

"Yes it does," Italy said with a smile, he opened his folder displaying the papers already signed by the nations at the meeting. "It wasn't hard either," He said adding insult to injury, "They didn't put up much of a fight."

"You beat them all?" America whispered.

"Easily," Italy taunted.

The nations looked at each other nervously and hesitantly signed the papers. They knew that they didn't have a choice but that didn't lessen the pain of signing off their country.

Italy smiled and gathered the papers, "Wonderful," He turned to Luciano, "You get China, Cuba, and Sealand," He turned to Leo, "And you get the Baltics," The two nodded and left the room.

Then Italy smiled evilly at the three nations again, "Time to join the world," Italy motioned them to follow him out the door. They struggled to stand due to deprivation of food, but they managed to and followed Italy out of the basement.

Italy lead them to his car, knife in hand, and drove back to the meeting place. Leo and Luciano did the same thing with the nations they were assigned to.

When they got to the building, Italy lead the three nations into the meeting room. Italy walked into the room and everyone looked up.

America kept his head down as he walked in, he didn't want to have to look at all of the nations. He could smell the blood, the moment he entered the room and he was sure that England and France could too.

"Take a seat boys, join the party." Italy said smirking. All the nations could do was stare, America looked broken. The nations could see the scars on his arms from the _chat_ he had with Luciano. If there was any hope of the _hero_ saving them, like he always claimed he could, was snuffed out like a fire.

Luciano and Leo arrived soon after him with their captives. Not too long afterwards, the Nordics were escorted in by their 2ps.

2p Sweden handed Italy signed papers from the Nordics, making him smile yet again. "Now, the only nation that I still need is Canada."

America lifted his head for the first time. _He's ok!_

"It's been two weeks since he managed to escape, surely he's made contact with one of you?" Italy asked the nations. All of the nations looked around, all except one, Italy noticed this.

"Where is he Germany?" Italy smirked.

Germany didn't answer so Italy walked up behind him and put his hands gently on Germany's shoulders. Italy pushed his fingers into Germany's wounds making him wince, "Where is he?" He asked sweetly.

Germany still didn't answer so Italy sat on the table where he could look at him. Italy took out a knife and put the flat of the blade under Germany's chin. He lifted Germany's head so that they were looking straight at each other. "Answer me, Germany."

Germany was forced to stare straight into Italy's eyes. The once sweet honey brown was now cold and merciless. Italy's stare seemed to dig into his soul and crush it. He desperately wanted to look away but the knife under his chin didn't allow him to.

He hadn't told anyone that Canada was staying at his home. He hadn't even told his brother, who was lived in the same home. Canada had seemed so afraid of everyone and now Germany knew why.

Germany felt the knife push harder into his skin, "I'm waiting," Italy said getting impatient.

"He's," Germany desperately wanted not to finish the sentence but he knew that Italy wouldn't let him, "At my house," Many of the nations looked shocked, Germany, probably the nation with the most willpower, had just given in.

Italy smiled and removed his knife from Germany's neck, "That's a good boy, now," Italy held out his hand, "Keys."

Germany, looking down again, hesitantly put his hand into his pocket and took out his keys. He shakely put them in Italy's hand, never looking up in the process.

Italy took the keys and smirked, "Thank you," He then left the room, Luciano following close behind.

* * *

**You guys tell me what you want to happen next, also, you guys have been lacking in reviews. The review motivate me to write better so leave some.**


	12. Chapter 11 The End

**This is the last chapter guys. First of all I want to say that I love you guys so much, your review totally make me feel good. I want to thank everyone who has been with me since the beginning, it means so much to me that you though my story was worth the wait. In the first chapter I wasn't too sure about this story because it was my first one but you guys totally made me feel so good with all of your nice reviews. I love you guys so much, but I'll quit yapping so that you can finish the fic.**

* * *

Italy was about to leave the room when he turned around, he look at America, who was still looking at his feet. "Oh America," He chimed, "We could use your help on this."

Everyone stared at America who refused to look at anything other than the ground. He knew what they were going to do and he didn't like it. But he knew that the choice wasn't his, so he stood up and walked towards the two standing at the door.

Luciano grabbed his arm and lead him to their car. They drove into Germany's driveway and quietly walked through the door. Italy looked at Luciano and America felt cold steel slip over his neck.

Italy smirk and spoke softly, "Now call your brother,"

America gulped, he didn't like manipulating his brother like this, but he didn't have a choice now did he. "Canada!" he yelled through the house.

Canada sat up abruptly, that was his brother's voice, but there was something wrong. It wasn't quite as cheerful as it should be, even in captivity his brother was relatively cheerful, but now...

Canada pondered whether or not it was safe to go see his brother, it was possible that it wasn't even his brother, it could be his 2p. But at the same time it could be his brother, he just didn't know what to do.

"Canada!" There it was again, but it still didn't sound right. _America, what's wrong_ he asked himself.

Well, safe rather than sorry won't work now, if it really was America, that would give him a great advantage. He took a deep breath and walked to where America's voice was coming from. His heart fell when he saw who was with America.

America mentally face palmed, _Dumbass_. He clenched his eyes tight, knowing that what he was about to do would hurt. "Run," America immediately felt a knee in his back and he fell onto his hands and knees in pain, the cold steel never leaving his neck.

Canada stared in horror, knowing that if he did run, that his brother would be hurt even further. America looked up at him, rage in his eyes, "Run dammit!" Luciano kicked America in the gut, making him collapse on the ground.

Canada was a second away from turning tail and running before Italy spoke, "I hope you do understand that if you resist, he dies." Italy smirked, sending a chill down Canada's spine.

Luciano grabbed America's hair and forced him into a sitting position. America cringed, it felt like his hair was being torn out of his skull. Luciano smirked at Canada, "You don't want him to get hurt do you?"

Canada continued to stare at his brother, "Just go," America growled through his clenched teeth.

Luciano took the flat of his blade and pressed it against America's cheek, "Oh well, it'll be fun slicing you into pieces." America winced when he felt the cold blade slice through his skin, letting hot blood pour down his face.

"Fine," Canada said suddenly, "But you have to let him go,"

Italy laughed, "You really think I'll let the world's most powerful superpower go? Oh, no. But I can promise you that as long as you are with us, he won't be hurt."

Canada hesitated, ignoring his brother's pleas, then nodded at Italy. Italy smirked, "Very good, Luciano." Luciano sneered, disappointed that he couldn't hurt the American, but reluctantly let him go.

Luciano grabbed America, Italy grabbed Canada, and they drove back to the meeting place. America glared at his brother the whole way.

Germany couldn't help but feel awful, he had given up the last remaining free nation because he couldn't bear Italy's stare. He, like most of the other nations, looked at the floor in shame and fear.

What felt worse is now they were going to use Canada's brother against him. Germany knew that he couldn't have done anything to prevent it but it didn't stop him from feeling bad.

He looked around the room, there was no possible way for them to get out of this. He could see it in their eyes, their spirits were broken. As was his of course, they had lose so miserably, they never stood a chance.

Italy said that he had pretended to care, what did that mean? Germany did care about Italy, why did he not know that? Why did he think that Germany didn't care?

Italy also said that he had pretended to be happy, did that mean all of those smiles were fake? Were all the excited shouts for pasta fake? Did he hide his true self behind his closed eyes? So many questions, not enough answers.

The door opened and Italy walked in, a smile glued to his face, not a sweet one though. Germany's heart dropped when he saw Canada walk in behind him. It fell even further when he saw the cut on America's face.

The two brothers sat down and Italy set a piece of paper in front of Canada, "After you sign this, I will officially be in control of the entire world."

Canada stared at the paper, he didn't want to sign the paper. Italy shrugged, "If you don't want to sign it, then I don't have to keep my promise."

"Leave. Him. Alone." Canada growled, he grabbed the pen and hesitantly signed it. Italy smiled triumphantly and carefully placed the paper into his folder with all of the others.

Italy walked to the head of the table and let out a happy sigh. "Well, dear nations, it was nice working with you before but this world belongs to us now." He said motioning towards the 2ps, "I must say, I have one rule for all of you," Italy smirked.

"Don't mess with me."

* * *

**What do you think? Awesome right? Anyways I've been thinking about writing a sequel so if that is something you guys are interested in then let me know. Also I have a new fic out if any of you are interested, it's called Niran and it's about a brand new country(named Niran) who's evil rivals that of Russia. Again thanks so much to everyone who read this and tell me what you think!**


End file.
